


You Okay, Man?

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, No murder-AU, Sick Character, Trans!JD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD isn't feeling great, and his friend Kurt, is determined to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Okay, Man?

**Author's Note:**

> a new au idea

Jason lay his head on the cool plastic of the lunch table; There was a thumping behind his eyes in time with his heart beat, his hair covering his chalky face and hiding him from general view. The cafeteria seemed louder than usual, the lunch time poll more intrusive, and the teachers more demanding. 

“What you doing, faggot?” the quarterback asked, leaning over Jason’s body, trying to seem intimidating. The other’s lack of reaction was unnerving, leaving Kurt feeling an odd emptiness that JD usually filled with a snappy comment or a playful punch. There was a running joke between the two; Jason was a geek, a cool geek, but a geek. Kurt was the star of the football team, and somehow the two became friends. Now they just carried out the motions of squabbling over who was a fag and who was the dick, a kind of brotherly bond having formed between the two. 

Kurt sat down beside the trench coat wearing nerd, his meaty hands trying to gently push Jason’s messy hair out of his face so he could get a better look at his eyes. Jason was shivering, and Kurt could feel the heat radiating off of his pale skin. 

“J, I wanna take you home, man,” Kurt mumbled, running his hand through Jason’s messy hair, not caring how ‘fagish’ it looked. He would beat the shit out of anyone who said anything. Despite his look, Kurt did care. He cared when people used slurs, and when people made fun of he and JD. He didn’t mind so much when people made fun of him, personally; he could deal with that. He hated when people made fun of JD. JD was damaged, liable to explode at any moment. He didn’t want that to happen, and so he protected him. 

“Come on, dude,” Kurt mumbled, wrapping his arm around JD’s thin waist and lifting him up. He was half carrying him as he awkwardly guided him out of the cafeteria, glaring at the kids who snickered, his face clearly saying ‘you’re in for a rough ride down the toilet later’. He finally got JD to the nurse's office, explaining his concerns. 

“Can I take him home, Ma’am?” He asked, smiling like a good boy. He could turn on the charm when he needed something, and as far as the teachers and other staff were concerned, he was an angel that could do no wrong; He was a star player on the football team, involved in many extra curriculars, known for being kind and putting others interests first. 

Of course, the teachers weren’t aware that he only acted like that among adults and people he liked; The handicapped kids were safe, girls he wanted to impress were safe, Martha was safe (she was too kind to get on his bad side) JD and Veronica were safe. Everyone else? Fair game as far as he was concerned. Assholes were pretty high on his hunting list. 

“Of course, Mr. Kelly. That’s very nice of you,” the Nurse replied, nodding sagely as she wrote out a prescription for a fever reducer and signed Jason out on her clipboard. She would call his father later, she reminded herself, making a small note on a scrap of paper. “Have you got a car, or should we call home and arrange a ride?” she asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyway due to a sense of rightness; This is what a responsible adult should ask. This is the question, she needed to ask for appearance sake even though everyone already knew Kurt had a car. A very nice one, too. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, already guiding JD out of the room, wrapping his arm around his waist and guiding the kid out. He really was quite small, not that he’d ever say that to JD’s face. He knew well enough that he was very self conscious about his physical appearance, and Kurt didn’t want to make things worse by bringing it up. “Thank you, ma’am,” he called over his shoulder, shutting the medical room’s door behind him. 

“What a nice boy,” the nurse mumbled to herself, sitting down behind her desk and beginning to file the encounter away in the school’s records. 

\------------------

The drive towards Jason’s house was quiet, only interrupted when Jason woke from his stupor for long enough to say thank you to his friend, holding one of the football player’s large hands in his own. Kurt drove with one hand, running his thumb over JD’s soft hand, feeling the bones underneath the skin. 

He knew the way to Jason’s house as if it was his own; He had been friend’s with the boy since he had arrived in Ohio nearly a year previously, drawn to his quiet, menacing presence. He knew he was one of the only people to hold the boy’s secrets; He didn’t take that lightly. He was grateful to be one of the few that JD chose to trust. He and Veronica...he made a note to call said girl later to tell her what was going on. She would want to know. 

“We’re here,” Kurt mumbled, curbing his ride and getting out first to help Jason out of the passenger door. Jason was shaking so badly he fell against Kurt, nearly his whole weight on the other man. Kurt didn’t mind-Jason wasn’t very heavy anyway. He just wrapped an arm around him, dug in JD’s pocket until he found his keys, opened the door and carried him up to his bedroom on the second floor of the large, marble floored house. 

He was careful with JD, helping him onto his bed and laying him down. He unlaced his knee high boots, helping him off with his old trench coat and finding a T-Shirt, helping him get dressed carefully. 

“You should take off your binder,” Kurt mumbled, seriously. It was probably constricting JD’s breathing...he was sick. He couldn’t be having a good time of it; He knew all about dysphoria. He’s done so much research after JD had told him. He had learned as much as he could, and he knew JD wouldn’t feel very good without it, but his safety came first. “Want me to, or can you?” he asked, politely. 

Jason mumbled something in reply, but it was nothing understandable. Kurt was blushing as he finished redressing his friend; He felt as if he was invading Jason’s privacy...seeing something he shouldn’t be seeing, though he’d seen JD with his shirt off before. They’d been swimming together, and changed together, but this seemed different…

“Uh, there go. You think you’ll be good when I go find some meds?” he asked awkwardly, switching his weight from foot to foot. He didn’t want to leave JD alone when he went to the pharmacy to fill the prescription and look around the house for Jason’s other meds, but he didn’t want to not give them to him either. He couldn’t pull Veronica away from school; It was important to her, and he knew she would skip if JD needed her. He’d deal with it...yeah, he could do it. 

“Yesh, oh-courshe,” Jason slurred in reply, his eyes heavily lidded and his face pale but for the bright fever pinks. He was half asleep already, and Kurt decided to stay until he was fully asleep. He sat beside his friend, petting away his sweaty hair from his eyes, mumbling stories about the crazy things he and Ram had done, or stories about Veronica when she was little, or little made up tales about slaying dragons and falling in love. He had a wild imagination sometimes. 

When Jason was well and asleep, his breathing deep and slow, Kurt stood quietly, sneaking out of the house and driving quickly to the pharmacy where he filled the script and bought a few bottles of gatorade and crackers; Two things he was fairly sure JD wouldn’t have in his gourmet-only kitchen. The woman at the checkout gave him a strange look (a ‘shouldn’t you be at school?’ glance) checking him out and telling him to drive safe. He waved as he left the store, hurrying back to Jason’s house. 

The other medicine he found in Jason’s bathroom; The mirrored cabinet above the sink was left ajar, revealing a myriad of pill bottles and compacts and bandages. Antidepressants, mood stabilizers, special moisturizers, a bloody paper towel, a half drunk bottle of coke. The bathroom was a mess; Almost as messy as the main room. Kurt wondered when the last time JD had bothered to clean it had been. He grabbed the pills, setting them all up on the nightstand before going back down stairs in search of a trash bag. 

Finding one he tromped back up to the bedroom, grabbing trash from off the floor, on the bed, under the bad, in the bathroom...he was cleaning up the room, slowly, but still working in it. He managed to get it into a generally organized state by the time Jason woke up, whining softly that his head hurt. 

Kurt had the pills ready, handing him a glass of water and telling him to swallow them. Jason listened, smiling weakly as he drank the water, grimacing as it slid down his sore throat. It was painful, so painful that tears rose to his eyes. 

“Here,” Kurt mumbled, handing him a throat lozenge and sitting down beside his friend on his bed, flipping on the TV and settling in to sit through the remaining hours of the day with his friend. He picked up the phone, wrapping his arm around JD’s shoulders and letting him lay his head on his shoulder. 

“Hello,” He said into the receiver, cradling the phone against his shoulder and passing a cracker to Jason. The movie was playing in the background, neither of them paying attention. He waited for the call to be routed, smiling as he heard Jason laughing half heartedly at something happening on screen. 

“Hello, Veronica?” Kurt said, smiling as Veronica picked up the phone. “Yeah, I’m at Jason’s house,” he told her, peeking over his side to look at Jason’s dreamy face; He was half asleep again, already. “He’s not feeling too well, so I took him home. Yeah, sure...uh, sure, juice might be good,” he told her, “bye,” he mumbled, smiling as he hung up, settling back against the headboard and waiting. 

The movie was stupid, but neither of them paid much attention anyway. Soon he could hear Jason’s soft snoring, and he flipped off the TV, letting himself fall asleep, his mouth open, his head against the wall. He was tired; Jason made him tired, cleaning up after him made him tired, worrying about him made him tired. A nap was well deserved. 

\-----------------

“Wake up, sleepy head,” Veronica laughed, poking Kurt’s slack jaw and pulling away as he looked up, confused as he began to wake from his slumber. “Jason’s awake, you were the one who slept more,” she laughed, nodding at Jason who was sitting on the floor, smiling up at them. He was drinking out of a bottle of Orange juice and eating a few of the cheese flavored crackers. He seemed better, and Kurt found himself automatically checking the pill bottles, making sure he’d taken everything;

“Don’t worry,” veronica whispered, sitting beside Kurt, “I made sure he took them. Martha’s waiting for you,” she told him, smiling. “You should go pick her up; It’s your date night tonight,” she reminded Kurt. “I got it from here.” 

Kurt smiled, nodding. He got up, stretched, glad that Veronica could take over for a little while; JD was her boyfriend, after all. He was looking forward to cooling off a little, eating some pasta in front of the TV with Martha and watching The Princess Bride for the thousandth time. He would call later to check on JD, but for now, he would relax…

“See ya later, man,” he said, playfully punching Jason’s shoulder and hugging Veronica. At first he hadn’t been sure about her; She was friend’s with Chandler after all. He had been all out against her dating Jason, but now, now he knew she was just about the best person for him...and Martha was the best for him. 

“Call me,” he told Veronica, smiling, moonwalking out of the room, getting a laugh from the other two. He drove to Martha’s house, stopping on the way to grab a ready made cake, and letting himself into her house, finding her cooking in the kitchen. 

He greeted her with a kiss, 

“Hey, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
